School For My Country
by Lovely Kacey Faith
Summary: Louise and Gillian get invited to Gauken Hetalia to become their country along with their friends.The only problem is that their are men who want to become that same country.Can they overcome and avoid love or fall head first in love in the process?Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo everyone~! I got this idea a while back and have decided to finally write about it! This ist basically about the boy and girl country going to school to try and get their title as a country but they do not know that. An example ist…the male Prussia and the female Prussia are fighting for the title to become Prussia. I am having this story centered around Prussia and Germany but I can do other countries as well! This school shall take a gut four years to complete in case any of you were wondering. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave me a review once you are done reading! Enjoy…_

**Louise's POV**

_Chapter 1:_

"Come on West!" Gillian shrieked. I sighed slightly. My Schwester was really excited today. We had got a letter in the mail a week ago that invited us to this school that we had no idea even existed. Gillian had almost ripped the letter from my hands but I had told her to calm her horses down and let me read it. She had huffed but let me read it to her.

_Dear Miss Gillian and Louise Beilschmidt,_

_We are here to inform you that you are both invited to attend the school of Gauken Hetalia. We have seen that you both work hard in school and know your history. We want you to come and join us at Gauken and learn. You shall be great….we hope you come and will be very excited to see you when you arrive._

"_Are ve going?" Gillian asked. I shrugged and Gillian shot me a look. "They think ve are smart West…I know you may be smarter than me and all but I am the older one and I say, let's go. It should be fun!"_

_I sighed. "Alright Gillian….ve can go," I gave in. Gillian let out a yell and threw her arm around me._

"_Ve vill be the most awesome students they EVER had!" Gillian yelled._

"Vhere in the vorld are ve supposed to go?" Gillian demanded. I shrugged.

"I have no idea…let's go ask," I said. Gillian sighed as I entered the office. The secretaries were hard at work I saw.

"Excuse me," I whispered. One of them looked up at me with a smile.

"May I help you my dear?" she asked me. I gave her a smile.

"Ja, vhere are ve supposed to go?" I asked. She smiled. I saw her grab a piece of paper and hand it to me. I looked down at it to see it was a map.

"The gymnasium. There you will be meeting the other students and the principal will tell you why you are here…" she replied.

"Danke," I told her and with that left. Gillian was waiting outside for me and raised an eyebrow when I joined her side again.

"Where are we headed to Westen?" she asked.

"The gym, there ve vill meet the other students and the principal vill explain vhy ve are technically here," I explained to Gillian. She nodded just as I heard someone yell.

"LOUISE!" I heard. I sighed. I turned around just as Felicia attacked me with a hug. I pushed her off of me as Lovina and Kana came up.

"Well it looks as if we all got invited to this school," Kana whispered. Lovina nodded.

"Yeah, we got a letter in the mail and Felicia was so excited but I have never heard of this school before!" Lovina exclaimed. I smiled at Lovina as I heard someone behind me.

"Hi Louise, eh," I heard. I whirled around to see none other than Martha. I looked over at Gillian to see she was talking to Adalia and Francesca.

"Hallo Martha!" I exclaimed. Martha gave me a smile as Lovina let out a sigh.

"Why exactly are we here Louise-san?" Kana asked.

"They really did not explain it vell now did they?" I asked. "Apparently ve vorked hard in school…and they vant us here. The secretary in the office told me that ve are heading to the gym to meet the other students and for the principal to explain vhy ve are all here."

Kana nodded. "I still do not understand," Felicia whimpered. I smiled at her.

"It ist alright. The principal shall explain…" I told Felicia. She smiled.

"Hey West!" I heard Gillian yell. I turned towards her as she came up with her friends. "It seems as if all of our friends are here…almost."

"Ja East…it does, doesn't it?" I asked. Gillian nodded.

"This ist going to be awesome!" Gillian shrieked. I rolled my eyes at my Schwester.

"Well, Martha and I will zee you two in the gym! Bye," Francesca said. Martha gave everyone a smile before heading off to the gym with Francesca.

"This shall be interesting, right Felicia-san?" Kana asked. Felicia nodded. Adalia laughed a little.

"I cannot wait to meet the other students so Lovina and I are heading off," Adalia said. Lovina rolled her eyes but forced a smile before heading off with Adalia. Now Kana, Felicia, Gillian and I were the only ones left.

"Gillian-kun, you seem very excited for this," Kana stated.

"I am so excited! I vant to see vhat this school ist like!" Gillian shrieked.

"I do too. I am heading off, good bye Louise-san and Gillian-kun," Kana said with a small wave. Gillian and I waved to her as well.

"Bye Louise. Bye Gillian!" Felicia exclaimed. She ran off with Kana. I looked over at Gillian who was in the process of rolling her eyes.

"Westen…you think ve vill do gut vith this school?" Gillian suddenly asked. I looked over at my Schwester.

"I think ve vill…but the question ist do you?" I asked her. Gillian got a look that said 'Are you kidding me? Why did you even ask that question?'

"Of course I think ve vill do vell…no I think ve vill do…AWESOME!" Gillian yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure…" I said. Gillian looked over at me just as I saw GIlbird pop up from his sleeping position on Gillian's head. "Guten Morgen Gilbird, did you sleep vell?" Gilbird tweeted in response. I smiled at the bird.

"Vell, maybe ve should go to the gym…" Gillian stated. I nodded.

"Being responsible…" I whispered as we headed to the gym. Gillian stuck her tongue out at me.

"Of course I am responsible!" she shrieked. I let out a sigh as I opened the doors to the gym. I saw a lot of students…many of them I knew actually. I saw that the principal was not in here yet and everyone was getting something to drink.

"Let's go get a drink, ja?" I asked. Gillian nodded. We headed over to the refreshments table. I grabbed two cups to fill up with water but someone bumped in to me so I dropped them. I scowled slightly but bent down to pick them up.

"Sorry for my Bruder," I heard a male tell me.

"Ja, the AWESOME me ist sorry," I heard another male tell me, a little irritated. I stood up and met red eyes. I was taken aback…they looked exactly liked Gillian's.

"Hey West! Adalia showed me these cookies and I brought you back ein!" Gillian shrieked. She stood beside me and her mouth dropped at the sight of the two men standing beside me.

"West…why do those men look exactly like us but only in male form?" Gillian whispered so only I could hear.

I gulped a little as I looked at the man's Bruder who had apologized but then looked back at the man who bumped in to me.

"I have no idea…" I trailed off.

Why do these men look exactly like Gillian and I…and why are they even here?

**I really hope you all enjoyed this! Type me up a review once you have read this! I should be able to get chapter two up sometime later. In case you all were wondering… Gillian = Prussia, Louise = Germany, Lovina = South Italy/ Romano, Martha = Canada, Felicia = North Italy, Adalia = Spain, Kana = Japan, Francesca = France. Now…I have something planned (well lots of things planned) for the future chapters. Also, more countries shall show up in the next chapter, do not worry! Do you all know who the men they met are…it should be pretty simple but I had to ask you all. If you have any questions or comments leave them in a review. I really hoped you all liked this and will leave me a review. Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo everyone~! I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter. Danke for my reviews! ()-I do know that Romano despises Germany and Prussia. I also know what Doitsu means…Also, I know that Gil calls Ludwig by West but Westen ist just the German word for West. Alright, I am sorry but I changed it…I do have something though…eh. ME- Danke! Can't wait for what? I am glad you liked it! Any who, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well and will leave me a review! Once again…enjoy…_

**Gilbert's POV**

_Chapter 2:_

The girls in front of West and I did not move…not even an inch or even a centimeter to be exact. I just could not understand why these two girls looked like West and I. I looked at the girls in thought. Why in the world did they look so much like us?

"Vho are you?" I asked suddenly. The girl who resembled me the most rolled her eyes.

"Vhy don't you explain vho you are first?" she asked. I saw the girl next to her shake her head and whisper something to the girl. She folded her arms and sighed.

"My name ist Louise Beilschmidt and this ist my Schwester Gillian Beilschmidt, it ist a pleasure to meet you," Louise said and held out her hand to me. I looked at her hand for a second, wondering why she held her hand out to me when West jabbed his elbow in to my side. I shot him a look. He made a motion with his head towards Louise's hand, signaling for me to shake her hand. I turned my attention back to Louise and took her hand, shaking it.

"It ist gut to meet you too. I am Gilbert Beilschmidt and this ist my Bruder Ludwig Beilschmidt," I replied. Louise gave me a faint smile and pulled her hand away. I had felt something spark at the touch of her hand but I just shook it off. I pointed up to Gilbird on my head. "This ist GIlbird."

"Nein…you are serious?" Gillian shrieked. I nodded. She pointed up to her bird. "This ist Gilbird."

"Vhat?" I exclaimed. West put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Bruder…" West whispered.

"How can I calm down West vhen a girl resembles you and has a bird named Gilbird as vell? SERIOUSLY?" I exclaimed. Gillian's eyes widened.

"You call him West too?" she hissed. Oh great…another thing we have in common. I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my silver hair as Gillian shook her head. Louise rolled her eyes a bit but had the slightest faint of a smile.

"Gillian! Did you try the cookies I gave you?" I heard. I saw two girls approach Gillian.

"Gilbert! Lovino spilled the punch!" I heard Antonio yell. I felt them beside me in seconds. Gillian sighed.

"Let me guess…you three are all friends?" Gillian asked. I nodded slowly.

"Who are they?" Francis asked, motioning to all the girls.

"Really….I have no idea. One of them ist Gillian and the other ist Louise. The other two behind Gillian…I do not know. I am guessing they are friends as vell…" I whispered. Francis nodded and Antonio did as well.

"They resemble us in many ways…" Antonio pointed out. I gave him a look of, 'No really?' "I am sorry! I was just pointing it out…"

"LOUISE!" I heard at the same time as, "LUDWIG!"

I saw Feliciano stop at Ludwig's side. Kiku came up beside him. "Feliciano-san, calm down. Lovino-san just spilled the punch on accident," Kiku tried to explain to him.

I saw a girl stand beside Louise. "Louise! Lovina…" she sobbed.

"Felicia-san…Lovina-san did not mean it now," another girl tried to comfort her. Well then…

"West, can you tell me exactly vhy ve are all here…arguing?" I asked him in a whisper.

"You accidentally bumped in to Louise so…" West trailed off.

"You are blaming me?" I shrieked in a whisper. West merely shook his head.

"Nein Bruder…was stating the facts," West explained. I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at my action.

"Vhy are ve all standing here?" Gillian shrieked.

"Exactly vhat I vas vondering…" I whispered to myself.

"I want my pasta!" 'Felicia' whined. Lovely…

Just as Gillian opened her mouth to say something a man stepped in front of us. "Students…what is all the arguing for?" he asked.

"They look so much like us…!" Gillian shrieked. The man shook his head.

"Why don't we all go sit down at the chairs and I will explain why you all are here," the man explained. "The true reason to why you are here…not just because of your grades. Yes your grades got you in but…there is a catch."

"Ja…I think ve should before someone punches someone," Louise mumbled.

"Alright then…you boys go sit on the right and all you girls sit on the left…" the man ordered. I saw people sitting down in places already. "Go and find your name…it shall be on the seat you have been given and then once everyone is settled down, I will explain."

"You better," I mumbled. We all parted and headed for our seats. I found my seat almost right away. Row two…column two to be exact. There was a tiny little sign and a brochure thingy. '_Gilbert Beilschmidt' _it read. I sat down and West sat right down next to me. I saw that the brochure thingy was just telling us everyone's names and gave us a map, basically. The map was most likely for the classes and to our rooms…

I looked up and met eyes with Louise. I felt something flutter in my stomach but I just shrugged it off. She looked away and I smiled. This shall be very interesting…

**I hoped you all enjoyed that! Type me up a review once finished reading! Hopefully next chapter more countries come up…hopefully! Most likely though so we must hope still ;)! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo everyone~! I hoped you all enjoyed that last chapter! RomaneLuka- Danke! You did not seem rude at all. I know you were just trying to help me by correcting me. It ist fine…I never knew it was the German word for West either until I saw it was. I would have thought it was a mistake as well…don't worry! You are fine! I am not mad at you one bit, not one bit at all. Do not worry -Alright everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I hope all of you enjoy this…Enjoy…_

**Louise's POV**

_Chapter 3:_

Gillian had her arms crossed over her chest and was watching the principal as well was I. I could not help but keep glancing over at Gilbert…for some odd reason. I shrugged it off and just listened to the principal instead of worrying.

"I am sure you all want to know why you are here," the principal started. "Before I begin, I am your principal, Mr. Smith. I am always in the office when you need me. Now, you are all here based off of your grades in history and geography…basically. You graduated high school in good grades…not failing ones."

"Vhen vill he just get to the point?" Gillian whispered to me. I shrugged.

"You all have been assigned a room. We decided to give you your siblings…we thought you would all be happy with that instead of being with some other people. Your room number is located in your map so you should be able to find it easily. Now let me get to the reason you all are here," Mr. Smith explained. Gillian sighed in relief. "You all are from different countries, which we know for a fact. Some of you had a travel to get here in the U.S., others did not. All those countries need a leader."

I was a tad bit confused. Didn't Germany already have a leader? Just then Amelia raised her hand and Mr. Smith called on her. "What exactly do you mean by 'leader'? The countries already have leaders," Amelia explained.

"Yeah! Amelia is right!" Anna called out. Mr. Smith sighed.

"Girls…I know that. You would be the country," Mr. Smith did his best to explain.

"What?" Anna yelled. Mr. Smith sighed once again.

"Listen my dear, all of you so I do not have to explain this over and over. What exactly I mean by being the country is that you would own the land of Seychelles, Canada, England…it goes on. You would have a boss who led you…an older sibling to help you while they are ruling their own country…does that make any sense?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Not really…" Gillian whispered.

"I think I might understand…" I said, getting up. He had a map behind him so I walked up and pointed to Germany. "Vhat you might be trying to say ist that eins of us vould be Germany…or America. Ve vould have that land and vould be the leader of the vars…so to speak. A personification…of that country," I mumbled. Mr. Smith nodded.

"I guess…it is not the easiest thing to explain but yes. You all would be you country and would basically go back in time to live as your country," Mr. Smith explained.

"How ist that even possible?" Gillian shrieked, standing up. Mr. Smith sighed.

"Really…I do not know," Mr. Smith said. I looked over to the right side to see they were all quiet.

"Wait! We go back in time…and live as warriors almost?" Ethan asked. Mr. Smith shrugged.

I took off back to my seat and was about to sit down when Mr. Smith continued, "There is a catch though."

"A catch?" Gillian and I yelled. Mr. Smith nodded.

"A catch…there are two people chosen from each country. One male and one female. Only one of you can be the country…" Mr. Smith trailed off.

"I am from Prussia!" Gillian yelled. I saw Gilbert look over and sigh. Gillian looked over at him and groaned. "He ist too…ist he not?"

"All I know is that there are two people from each country…only one of you can get the title of Prussia, America or Germany or any country. You will have classes but free time as well. We might have some challenges to see which one would be better at certain things…At the end of this school, which will be in four years, the teachers and I will have the two of you from each country come up on this stage and we will announce the winner of the title for their country," Mr. Smith announced.

"What if you lose?" Martha whispered.

"You will go to Antartica…" Mr. Smith explained. Everyone stood up.

"WHAT?" we all screamed. He smiled at our reactions.

"Makes you want to win even more now? At the end of the year I will tell the so called losers where they are going…okay?" Mr. Smith asked.

Everyone nodded and he smiled. "Alright, you may go to your room. In your room you have your schedules…which shall be the same as your sibling and your competitors, I think. Most likely tomorrow we will start classes. Good Night!" Mr. Smith called and exited quickly, not wanting to be here when madness erupts.

"I vill vin! I am AWESOME!" I heard Gilbert yell. Gillian put her hands on her hips.

"Vhatever Gilbert! I vill! I am awesome!" Gillian yelled. She grabbed my hand and pulled us out of the gym. Gilbert caught my eyes and rolled his. I smiled at him before the doors closed behind me. Gillian let go of my hand and opened her map.

"We have room 8L. Well, let's go. It says our bags should be in there…" Gillian trailed off.

We started walking to our room. People were filing out of the gym and heading to their rooms as well. I could not help but think about the next four years. I could already tell Ludwig was from Germany as well…so he was my competitor. What if I lost? "Gil…" I whined slightly. Gillian stopped at the whiney tone of my voice.

"West…I have no heard that voice in forever," she whispered. "Vhat ist it?"

"Vhat if ve lose? Vhat if Gilbert and Ludwig vin…I know this ist not about vinning but…I do not vant to go to Antartica forever!" Gillian smiled slightly at me. She pulled me in to a hug which surprised me slightly.

"West…do not vorry. I vill make sure you vin this…promise," Gillian whispered. I sniffled slightly.

"Vhat about you?" I asked in a childish voice. "I vant you to vin too." Gillian sighed and she pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"I vill do my best West…Schwester's promise," Gillian said, holding out her pinky. I smiled slightly and took it with my own.

It was a Schwester's promise….and we both could not break it.

**I hoped you all liked that! Here are the three new countries that have spoken…Amelia = England, Anna = America, Ethan = Hungary I hoped Mr. Smith's speech made some sense…I don't know though. Louise just got a tad bit scared that they would 'lose' so Gillan's big sister came out. Louise just got worried…and Gillian was there to assure her. Also…the original countries and the gender bent ones are not related at all. Louise and Gilbert…not related. Amelia and Alfred…not related. Same goes for the others. Type me up a review and I shall hopefully update tonight! Danke~!**

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


	4. Announcement!

_Hallo everyone! I bet you all are like, where is the next chapter? What happened to all the other chapters? What took you so long to update?_

_**Before I answer any questions, I am truly sorry. **_

_**I removed Chapter Four and Chapter Five because I want to re-write them. I need to take my time in writing them, put some more thought in to it. Chapter Three seemed fine with me, for now.**_

_**The next chapter (New Four, New Five and then Six that has never been released) will be out soon, hopefully. I am seriously sorry. **_

_**Now, to explain what took me so long to update…**_

_**I am seriously a busy person anymore. I have to update my other stories and trust me, I LOVE THIS STORY, all of them actually. I wish I could just update them all, in seconds, you know?**_

_**I also have my sports and school, family and friends included. School is VERY important to me, sports coming next. Family and friends are so important as well.**_

_**I am so sorry once again. You all deserve a chapter, you really do. I mean, I haven't gotten many reviews but that doesn't stop me from updating :3 **_

_**Now, I will delete this and then update Chapter Four (the new version) later~! I can't right now, I am currently working on a totally different update for the Hunger Games. **_

_**You may be like…**_

_Well, you act like you care about your other stories more and have basically a banded this one!_

_**WRONG. I think about this story a lot, all my other ones too. I try and think of ideas of how to start off a chapter, get the flow moving but…**_

_**It is hard.**_

_**I'm sorry. Really, I am. You guys deserve better.**_

_**I recommend checking out my other stories for the time being, I will come back to this one, trust me. SOON TOO.**_

_**Hetalia Related:**_

_**Mine and Welcome:**__** If you like little Al and Iggy then you should like this. It is about the French and Indian War, Iggy having to go fight for Al since he is so little and shouldn't be fighting yet. Francis fights for Matthew, same reason. They see (Mattie and Al) many things, and are terrified. (Gilbert and Antonio, Roderich included, are in this story too. At a few points in time.) I recommend this if you like little Al and Mattie! **__**Not finished.**_

_**Alles Gute zum Geburtstag mein Bruder:**__** A one shot about Gilbert forgetting his birthday. Little Ludwig though, doesn't and gets him a present. I may add another little one shot to it later…If I ever get around to it. **__**Finished (partly, once I update the other one shot.)**_

_**Heartbreak or Loved:**__** If you like Gilbert and Lizzie together, you'll probably like this. Gilbert doesn't really know if he loves Lizzie or not, confused. Will certain events bring them together? World War Three could possibly strike out too, just an added bonus. Will Lizzie just break Gil's heart or actually love him? **__**Not finished.**_

_**I was thinking about putting up a BTT story, I will eventually once I finish up writing that first chapter that is. **_

_**I told you those other Hetalia stories I wrote because you might like them, and it will keep you busy until I update this one.**_

_**Alright guys, I love you all and try and be patient with me! I will try and update soon! Stay with me please! (Hunger Games moment…)**_

_**See you all soon **_

_**~Lovely Kacey Faith**_


End file.
